villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julia Heine
Julia Heine is a character from the 7th Guest. She is one of the original 6 guests personally invited by Stauf to the Stauf Mansion and was the 5th guest that Stauf had personally contacted. Julia Heine personifies one of the Seven Deadly Sins, just like the other guests do. Her's is the Sin of Pride. A recovering achoholic, Heine suffers from severe self-image issues on account of her old age. Along with the other six invited guests, her task was to hunt and deliver to Stauf the mysterious seventh guest and in doing so her heart's most secret desire will be personally granted by Stauf. Ultimately, it is she who had completed her task and received her reward, albeit with a cruel surprise twist. Background An elderly woman, Heine often reflects back on her life. She yearns to be young, beautiful, and bold once more, a time where she believes she could have take on the world. Her remembrance caused her to develop a quickly developed drinking problem, so severe that it cost her her job. She is confident that Stauf will satisfy her wish, only if she is willing to sacrifice the 7th guest's soul to him. Personality Julia Heine is very clearly a selfish and vain woman. She likes to think of herself as stunningly beautiful and brilliantly empowering but she realizes that this is just a facade that she delibertely projects. She is absolutely humiliated by unnattractiveness as a result of her old age. She is narcassistic and is constantly paranoid of what others think of her. She often expresses downright disgust over trivial situations when they are not up to her high standards. Due to her high narcasicm, she quickly gets bored of socializing with others and gets very frustrated easily with challenges. An example of this is that she is shown to have little to no interest in socializing with the other guests. She instead prefered to complain about the cleansiness (or lack thereof) of the mansion and had verbally expressed her disappointment of the quality of the fair at dinner. Instead of collaborating with the other guests with the solution of the dinner puzzle, she insisted that the puzzle was "impossible". It is quickly suggested that Julie Heine has no sense of morality. She is inconsiderate, rude, vulgar and unrefined. An example of this is during the meeting in the library where she refused to conceed any of the odd sightings in the mansion, claiming that she has seen nothing unusual and proceeded to openly mock those who were insistent of their own queer sightings. She was visibly bored of the conversation and forcibly suspened the meeting early to get some soup to relieve her of boredom. Despite having no interests in the affairs of others, she camaflogues her true personality. That is, as long as she is convinced that doing so will ultimately serve her best interest. An example of this deception is when she approached Tad, the seventh guest, as a sweet elderly grandmother despite having cruelly assisinated Temple only moments prior. When Tad fell for her trap, she dragged him to the attic to deliver him to Stauf, despite not knowing nor caring what Stauf's intentions to him were. 7th Guest It should be noted that 7th Guest is notorious for having a non-linear storyline. Cutscenes all of a room's cutscene's will be played to the player when the access the room and when they solve that room's puzzle. In other words, the cutscenes shown are out of chornological order. The outline described below is the canonical events as they occured chornologically. '' Julia Heine was the 5th guest invited to Stauf's mansion. She walks in the mansion and is visably horrified. She compares the mansion to a dump and commented that she had expected more from Mr. Stauf. In the dinning room, Heine was not much of a conversationist with the other guests as she complained about the quality of the fare. She refuses to eat anything off the dinner table, but is seen taking a swig of her goblet. When Ellinor Knox found out that the cake itself was a litteral puzzle that needed to be solved, Heine said in a disgusted manner "That's impossible!" despite not even looking at the puzzle. After the dinning room puzzle, Heine finds a puzzle in the kitchen pantry. She struggles with the puzzle but eventually solves it with the phrase "'SHY GYPSY SLYLY SPRYLY TRYST BY MY CRYPT". SHY GYPSY SLYLY SPRYLY TRYST BY MY CRYPT" 'Despite solving this puzzle, this technically was meant to be solved by Martine Burden and Edward Knox which serves as a warning of their impending doom. As a result, Heine does not make this connection. Heine then hears Brian Dutton "yelling like a madman", as she later puts it, in his bedroom upstairs. She investigates, but does not see anything unsual aside from Dutton suffering a panic attack. After this segment, the six guests held a meeting in the library to discuss their various discoveries. Dutton was the first one to discuss his findings, insisting that he has heard strange music from his bedroom. Heine snapped back at Dutton, pointing out that she did not hear any such music when she came to his bedroom, and insisted that Dutton was yelling at nothing. She refuses to discuss her puzzle solution. When it was apparent to her that everyone saw or heard something unusual except for her, Heine stated that no one saw anything unusal and it was just their imaginations. She points out that despite them claiming they saw something unusual, all of them are incapable of verbally articulating their sightings. She concludes that therefore, they have saw absolutely nothing and that this meeting is therefore meaningless and boring. She suggests that they retire back to the dinning room and try out the soup. Back in the kitchen, Heine opens the pot on the stove to get her share of soup. She takes a spoon and does a taste-test, immediately dropping the spoon on the ground and groaning out "Oh No! This isn't real!" as the soup had come to life right before her eyes. The soup demanded her to "bring the boy to me!". Heine retreats to the basement. She finds Temple there on the front steps with the 7th guest with him. Heine quickly kills Temple. She then lures Tad to her and takes him to Stauf up in the mansion's attics ''It should be noted that the game was originally intended for any of the 6 guests to capture and bring the 7th guest to Stauf. This is apparent in the fact that each of the 7 guests have their own unique cutscene in the attic, which was ultimately cut from the game. Should the player have Heine win by capturing Tad, the cutscene would have shown Heine crossing over the attic, cackling triumphantly Heine drags Tad to Stauf. Julia insisted on receiving her prize. Stauf then vomitted a pool of green mucus around Heine which quickly sinks Julia. Humiliated, she cries out "You tricked me! You tricked me! You tr--" before she was completly devoured by vomit. However, Heine was not deceieved. The novel reveals that she was simply transported back to her bedroom in the mansion and was about to get just what she wished for. The vomit the devoured Heine was actually a toxin that reverse time. In other words, Heine had time-traveled back to the start of the night right when her previous self was organizing cans in the pantry. When she sees herself in the vanity mirror, she sees her reflection (and thus, herself) rapidly aging backwards. First to womanhood then to a beautiful young lady saying she is free to accept a dance. It's clear that Heine wanted to stop here, but she was careless in her wish and did not specifiy how young she wished. Her body continued to age backwards to an angsty rebellious teen, to a young and shy tween, to a cute little girl crying for her mother. She continued aging backwards even further to a baby crying and thrashing around on the floor. Even further still until she finally stops aging to the point of her conception; that is, she turned into a fetus. According to the guidebook, Heine’s suffering further continues. Sometime before the adult Heine first visited her room, Stauf had entered and kidnapped fetus Heine. He then takes her to the mansion’s underground Altar and attempts to persuade Brian Dutton to kill the fetus, however, Dutton failed in this task. After Dutton’s death, Stauf kidnaps fetus Heine again and delivers her to the Dollhouse in the doll room where a possessed doll finally ends her suffering by suffocating her. 11th Hour Despite her bizzarre death in the previous game, Heine's spirit makes a cameo appearance in the sequel. She is shown as her regular elderly self cutting up vegtables for a soup pot. When Chuck enters the kitchen, Heine sarcastically asks if he's ready for some soup. When Stauf enters the kitchen, she uses bad puns such as a making a "Chuck Roast" and "Chuck Steak". Stauf encourages Heine to just chuck him into the soup. 13th Doll It is currently not known if Heine will make an appearance in the upcoming fan-made noncanonical game The 13th Doll. However, it's been revealed that Tad, who is the confirmed 7th Guest, is the main protagonist in the game with the purpose of saving the "lost souls left behind". Whether this is reserved strictly for the children's souls left in the doll room or if it includes the souls of each of the six guests who had betrayed Tad during 7th Guest is unknown. Trivia *Julia Heine is the oldest character in the series. She's even older than Stauf himself, despite Stauf being timeless. **Stauf mentions that Julia Heine reminds him of his own mother. *Heine's designated sin is Pride. *A distored version of Heine's cakcle in the deleted video (posted above) is used throughout the game. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy